Love Unilateral
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara dua pihak keluarga telah membuat dirinya tampak jahat dan hina. Sasuke telah menghancurkan dua hati yang tidak bersalah. Pertama adalah kakak kandungnya, Itachi. Lalu yang kedua adalah orang yang ia cintai, Naruto. / NARUSASU.
1. Chapter 1

Pernahkan kalian terpukau pada suatu objek yang kalian rasa memiliki keindahan? Mengagumi objek itu seakan-akan dia adalah sebuah seni? Matamu tidak akan bisa berpaling meskipun kesadaran berusaha keras untuk menarikmu dari khayalan semu itu. Tenagamu tak akan bisa terpakai, seolah-olah terkikis oleh kuatnya daya magis sang objek itu sendiri. Lalu yang terakhir, kau tak akan mampu berkata-kata karena seluruh kosakata yang kau miliki seolah terkunci di dalam sebuah peti dan kau menguburnya begitu saja tanpa kau sadari.

Itulah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia terlalu terhipnotis akan suatu objek yang menyerupai seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sapphirenya yang menghisap seluruh akal kewarasannya hingga tandas. Ia hanya mampu terdiam tak berkutik, di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan mulut setengah membuka kehabisan kata-kata. Pasalnya makhluk pencuri atensinya ini merupakan teman masa kecilnya sewaktu di bangku Junior High School dulu. Siapa yang tidak akan menyangka kalau pemuda ceroboh nan berisik, memiliki riwayat kedisiplinan yang buruk, rajanya berkelahi, pembuat onar, dan dikenal sebagai salah satu preman di zaman sekolah dulu kini telah menjelma layaknya pria dewasa, penuh akan kharisma, dan _attitude_ yang santun selayaknya putra pebisnis handal di kota metropolitan ini.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya lagi setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah dan sibuk dengan kehidupannya masing-masing. Terlebih Sasuke tak mengira bahwasanya rasa cinta yang terpendam di lubuk hatinya masihlah ada. Utuh. Tak tersentuh. Dan kali ini apakah ia bisa mengutarakannya dengan sangat baik?

"Sasuke… lama tak bertemu," Pemuda pirang itu menyapanya lagi, setelah kalimat sapaannya yang pertama tidak dijawab oleh siempunya nama. Dia tersenyum kikuk, dia bingung melihat Sasuke yang tersentak dengan wajah datarnya yang terlihat bodoh, seperti bukan dirinya yang terkenal di zaman Junior High School dulu.

"Eum, lama tak bertemu, Naruto," Sasuke mengulangi ucapan Naruto beberapa saat lalu sebelum kemudian ia tersentak sembari merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Naruto sudah lebih dulu mengucapkannya, dan ia juga cukup ingat kalau Naruto sempat menanyai kabarnya di sapaan yang pertama. Kenapa ia mendadak idiot dan bertingkah sesalting ini di hadapan teman masa kecilnya sendiri. Lihatlah sekarang, pemuda pirang itu tertawa melihat kegugupannya yang cukup menggemaskan di mata orang lain.

"Ya, lama tak bertemu dan kau terlihat semakin manis, Teme," pujinya sambil masih tertawa. Sepasang mata biru miliknya mematri sosok Sasuke yang saat ini mengulum senyum canggung dan membiaskan semu merah tipis di kedua pipinya yang sewarna porselen. "Jadi… bisakah kau mengizinkanku masuk? Aku sudah terlambat 10 menit untuk menemui orangtuamu," Penjelasan itu kian melebarkan rona merah di kulit pipi Sasuke. Dengan cepat pula ia menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Naruto masuk sambil membelai sebelah pipinya disertai senyuman yang hangat. "Terima kasih."

Setelah Naruto berlalu memasuki salah satu ruangan di rumahnya, Sasuke lekas bersandar lemah di sisi dahan pintu utama yang terbuka. Degupan jantungnya masih bertalu keras, menggedor pertahanan dirinya, seakan ingin terlepas dan melompat dari rongga tubuhnya saat ini juga. Ia menyentuh bekas sentuhan Naruto di pipi kirinya, tersenyum tipis namun memancarkan ribuan kebahagiaan. Sasuke masih saja sulit mempercayai bahwa sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan ternyata bisa kembali ia lihat dan juga tersenyum selebar itu padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Unilateral © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : OOC! DLL.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan, Sasuke?" Seorang wanita bersurai merah sepinggang menanyai sang putra yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di ruang santai.

"Sudah," jawab sang putra tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop miliknya.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Mengenai apa?"

"Tentu saja mengenai Sasuke, Naruto…," Wanita itu mencubit gemas pipi putra semata wayangnya, menuai rintihan pelan dari mulut Naruto.

"Yak! Sakit, Kaasan!" Ia bersungut sebal, seraya mematikan laptopnya kemudian menggesernya ke samping meja kaca. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan soal Sasuke?"

"Karena menurut Kaasan, Sasuke itu manis dan dia juga anak yang baik."

"Ya," Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu merebahkan kepala pirangnya di atas pangkuan sang ibu yang saat ini sedang terduduk di sofa. "Dia memang manis, sejak dulu aku mengakui hal itu. Sasuke juga merupakan murid yang teladan di sekolah, dia cerdas, terkenal, dan dia juga tampan."

Sang ibu —Namikaze Kushina, mengangguk penuh semangat mendengar respon putra tunggalnya mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. "Lalu?"

"Yeah, hanya itu. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Kaasan hanya bertanya, Sayang," Kushina membelai lembut wajah Naruto hingga menyebabkan sang putra mengantuk karena belaian itu. Namun matanya yang hampir tertutup kembali terbuka karena adanya dering ponsel yang bergetar di saku celana panjangnya.

"Sebentar, Kaasan," Naruto lekas berlari mencari jarak teraman untuk mengangkat sambungan telepon itu. Dari jauh Kushina memperhatikan rona wajah sang putra yang terlihat begitu antusias dan penuh akan kebahagiaan. Diam-diam ia berjalan mendekat untuk mencuri dengar, setidaknya ia ingin memastikan dengan siapa putra tunggalnya ini berbicara.

"Ya, aku juga masih rindu padamu. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung cukup lama di rumahmu, okay?"

Samar-samar kalimat itu terdengar dari mulut putranya. Kushina mengernyit, tapi tak lama ia tersenyum cukup lebar ketika tahu dengan siapa Naruto berbicara. Tentu saja putra tampannya ini habis berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha dan itu artinya saat ini Naruto sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke. Bukankah sejak dulu mereka selalu akrab, kemanapun Sasuke pergi maka Naruto akan berusaha mengantarnya. Selain itu Sasuke dulu juga suka sekali berkunjung, sebelum akhirnya mereka lulus dan Naruto melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika sampai lulus kuliah di usia muda.

"Ayahmu benar-benar membuatku gugup. Wajahnya masih saja galak seperti dulu, pantas saja ia sudah menua secepat itu sebelum kita menikah."

Kushina langsung tersentak mendengar kalimat godaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto tanpa mengindahkan suara tawa yang terlontar setelahnya. Kali ini Kushina begitu yakin kalau rencananya dengan keluarga Uchiha memang tepat untuk menjodohkan keduanya.

"Baik, baik, aku minta maaf. Aku kan hanya bercanda jadi kau tak perlu semarah itu, _Darling_ …," Naruto membujuk, "Ya, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepadaku. Dengar, setelah pekerjaanku selesai aku akan segera menghubungimu lagi. Aku harus menutup telepon ini sebelum Kaasan berteriak karena aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama."

Rasanya Kushina sudah cukup menguping. Ia harus segera kembali ke tempatnya sebelum Naruto memergokinya seperti ini. Dan tak lama setelah ia duduk di atas sofa, Naruto menghampirinya dengan penuh senyuman. Ternyata putra tunggalnya ini sudah besar, dan sebentar lagi dirinya dan sang suami pasti akan kehilangan sosok rubah kecil yang dulu sangat nakal ini.

"Naruto," panggil Kushina lirih. Jari-jari lentiknya kembali mengusap lembut wajah dan rambut Naruto setelah sang putra kembali berbaring di atas pangkuannya.

"Hm, apa, Kaasan?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin Kaasan sampaikan padamu."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu? Katakan saja padaku."

Sebelum memulai Kushina memilih untuk menarik napas dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Kau tahu kan perusahaan kita sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit?" Melihat Naruto yang mulai menatapnya sambil mengangguk, Kushina kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yang bisa menolong perusahaan kita hanyalah perusahaan keluarga Uchiha. Karena itulah Tousanmu mengutus dirimu untuk itu. Tapi, selain itu… Kaasan dan Tousan berencana untuk membalas budi baik itu dengan cara menjodohkan dirimu dengan salah satu putra keluarga Uchiha."

Ekspresi Naruto masih terlihat tenang meskipun ia terlihat cukup kaget dengan pernyataan Kushina tadi. Tapi ia tetap mendengarkan ucapan sang ibu sampai selesai tanpa berniat untuk membantahnya.

"Kaasan tahu mengenai hubunganmu dengan dia. Kalian sudah menjalin hubungan sejak lama kan?"

"Err, Kaasan tahu?" tanya Naruto sangsi. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan juga malu-malu.

"Tentu saja, Kaasan, tahu. Dari dulu Kaasan memang menyukainya dan berharap dia bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, meskipun tanpa adanya perjodohan ini keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha akan tetap menjadi kerabat dekat yang cukup baik."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Kaasan. Kupikir Kaasan tidak akan setuju karena aku dan dia sama-sama laki-laki," Naruto tersenyum bahagia sembari menciumi punggung tangan Kushina dengan sayang.

"Bagi Kaasan dan Tousan ialah kebahagiaanmu, Naruto. Sekarang katakan sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

"Itu… hehehe…," Naruto bangkit dari pangkuan sang ibu lalu tersenyum canggung dengan wajah malu-malu. "Sejak aku duduk di bangku SMP. Dia yang menyatakan cintanya lebih dulu kemudian aku menerimanya karena aku juga mencintainya sejak lama. Tapi Kaasan tahu? Kami terpaksa harus berpisah selama bertahun-tahun karena aku yang harus pindah ke Amerika mengikuti perintah Tousan. Tapi tidak apa-apa yang penting sekarang aku dan dia tidak akan terpisahkan lagi. Dan juga, Kaasan sudah merestui hubungan kami."

Kushina tersenyum haru. Ternyata putranya ini memang sudah tumbuh besar. Naruto sudah dewasa dan dia bahkan sudah memilih pendamping hidupnya saat di usia belia. Kushina senang karena Naruto dan Sasuke saling menjaga cinta dan kesetiaan keduanya dengan sangat baik.

"Kalau begitu, Kaasan akan memberitahu Tousanmu untuk segera menikahkan kalian secepatnya. Kaasan kira Fugaku dan Mikoto akan sangat senang dengan kabar membahagiakan ini."

"Kaasan… aku sangat menyayangimu, Kaasan. Terima kasih…," balas Naruto haru. Ia sangat senang dan juga lega karena hubungannya dengan Itachi akhirnya disetujui secepat ini.

 **.**

Sasuke terduduk gugup di ruangan kerja sang ayah ditemani oleh sang ibu yang saat ini juga berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanya Fugaku tegas, yang lantas membuat Sasuke tersentak dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Mak —Maksud, Ayah?"

Raut tegas sang ayah seketika itu pula melunak. Tak ada lagi tatapan tajam dan keras, yang ada hanyalah ekspresi penuh cinta dan kelembutan untuk putra bungsunya yang sudah beranjak dewasa ini.

"Mengenai lamaran yang dibicarakan oleh keluarga Namikaze. Apa jawabanmu, nak?"

"A…aku… Ten…tentu saja… A…aku bersedia," jawab Sasuke malu-malu. Wajahnya kini telah sepenuhnya memerah. Dadanya berdegup sangat keras. Ia sungguh bahagia mendapati salah satu keinginannya menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke bahkan belum sempat menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto, namun pemuda blonde itu rupanya sudah menyatakan perihal perasaannya lebih dulu pada Kushina. Lalu sekarang, Sasuke mendengar kabar yang sangat mengejutkan sekaligus membahagiakan, yaitu; keluarga besar Namikaze yang melamar dirinya untuk dipersunting Namikaze Naruto sang putra tunggal keluarga itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami?" Fugaku berlutut di depan si bungsu sembari mengusap kedua tangan Sasuke yang terasa begitu dingin karena gugup. "Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami kalau kalian saling mencintai?" Sentuhan sang ayah mendarat di puncak kepalanya, membelai surai malam Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan, kemudian belaian lembut itu menuruni wajah porselennya.

Sasuke paling suka disaat ayah atau ibunya membelai kulit tubuhnya selembut ini. Ia merasa begitu disayang dan dikasihi. Karena sejak kecil kedua orangtua Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengurangi kasih sayang mereka. Sejak kecil pula Sasuke selalu dimanja dan disayang. Apapun yang ia inginkan dalam sekejap pasti akan ia dapatkan. Namun Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap egois dengan merengek ini dan itu agar keinginannya dituruti, tetapi selama ini kedua orangtuanya sendirilah yang selalu mengetahui apapun yang ia inginkan kemudian memberikannya dalam sekejap waktu.

Lama terdiam dan terjebak dalam lamunan, akhirnya Sasuke sadar bahwa ia sudah membuat kedua orangtua yang sangat dihormatinya ini menunggu. Sasuke baru saja akan menjawab, namun jari tangan sang ayah sudah lebih dulu mendongakkan dagunya.

"Ayah," ucap Sasuke malu-malu.

"Ada apa? Kau melamun?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu senang sampai membuatku melamun."

Kedua orangtuanya hanya tertawa maklum melihat peragai putra bungsunya yang selalu manja dan manis jika dihadapan mereka. Sasuke selalu bersikap mandiri, kuat, dan juga dingin jika dihadapan orang lain, tapi tidak jika dihadapan kedua orangtuanya. Sasuke akan bersikap selayaknya putra bungsu yang dimanja karena dia memang sangat suka sekali bermanja-manja dengan ayah atau ibunya, mungkin hal ini jugalah yang membuat sang kakak sering kali menegurnya jika melihat sikap Sasuke yang selalu kekanakan di depan orangtua mereka.

"Aku memang mencintainya sejak lama tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia juga mencintaiku, Ayah."

"Ayah mengerti. Tapi syukurlah cintamu terbalaskan. Ayah dan Ibumu sangat bahagia melihatmu bahagia. Semoga setelah menikah nanti kau tidak melupakan kami, dan Naruto akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu dengan baik."

"Ayah… aku tidak akan lupa pada Ayah dan Ibu."

Fugaku langsung mendekap Sasuke yang terlihat begitu sendu seperti hendak menangis. Meskipun usia Sasuke sudah 23 tahun tapi lihat saja sikapnya yang manja dan seperti anak kecil. Ini salahnya juga yang terlalu memanjakan Sasuke, tidak seperti Itachi yang ia didik keras hingga akhirnya menjadi pribadi yang dewasa dan mandiri. Tapi Fugaku melakukan semua itu karena dia sangat menyayangi si bungsu. Putra kecilnya yang dulu hampir gagal dilahirkan oleh istrinya, Mikoto, ke bumi. Sasuke kecil sangat rentan dan mudah terserang penyakit, mungkin karena ia dilahirkan secara prematur. Fugaku pastinya masih ingat kejadian sang istri yang terpeleset di kamar mandi hingga akhirnya harus melahirkan Sasuke secara mendadak.

"Ayah menyayangimu Sasuke. Kami menyayangimu. Rasanya begitu cepat melepaskanmu padahal Ayah masih ingat bahwa dulu kau sangat kecil dan juga cengeng," Fugaku menahan airmata yang hampir menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang sudah menangis haru mendengar kalimat sang ayah yang begitu mengiris hatinya. "Ayah berharap Naruto bisa memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik, selayaknya perlakuan kami terhadapmu. Tapi Ayah percaya kalau dia pasti bisa membahagiakanmu melebihi kami."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil melepaskan pelukan sang ayah. Dia menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk membelai wajah tegas Fugaku yang saat ini sedang tersenyum sangat hangat. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada sang ibu yang juga turut menghampirinya dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Pesan Ibu hanya satu Sasuke. Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik nanti. Karena… setelah kau menikah dengan Naruto, kami tidak akan bisa mendampingimu dan melindungimu lagi. Tugas kami sudah selesai saat itu juga, dan kami hanya bisa mempercayakanmu kepada Naruto. Kau bisa berjanji akan hal itu kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi yang kali ini sudah tak bisa membendung seluruh tampungan airmata miliknya, kemudian ia tergugu di balik punggung sempit ibunya. Dia merasa bahagia karena akan segera menikah dengan Naruto, tapi Sasuke merasakan sakit karena harus meninggalkan kedua orangtua yang sangat dicintainya.

 **.**

Persiapan pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto hampir semuanya selesai. Tinggal menyebarkan undangan untuk pesta pernikahan mewah yang akan berlangsung tiga hari lagi. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa orang yang dicintai Naruto dan ingin dinikahinya bukan Sasuke melainkan Itachi, putra sulung keluarga Uchiha. Semua kesalahpahaman itu seolah terselip dengan begitu rapi, tidak ada yang mengetahui ataupun mencurigai kedekatan Naruto dan Itachi saat keduanya bertemu di dalam kantor masing-masing. Mereka hanya berpikir kalau kedekatan keduanya hanyalah sebatas hubungan calon ipar semata. Naruto sendiri tidak pernah mengungkapkan nama yang tersimpan di lubuk hatinya ketika Kushina dan Minato membicarakan soal pernikahannya. Di dalam bayang-bayang Naruto adalah sosok dirinya dan Itachi yang bersanding di depan altar pernikahan, namun tidak dengan bayangan kedua orangtuanya yang membayangkan Sasuke sebagai calon menantunya.

Semua hal yang mengenai persiapan pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke diurus oleh kedua keluarga mempelai. Dari mulai gereja tempat pemberkatan dan ikrar janji suci keduanya, gedung resepsi, pakaian, undangan, dan segala hal lainnya. Bukannya Naruto tak ingin mempersiapkannya sendiri melainkan dirinya yang lagi-lagi harus berangkat ke luar negeri karena adanya urusan bisnis. Jadilah pihak keluarganya yang mengurus semua keperluan itu, dan Naruto sepertinya juga tidak mempermasalahkan Itachi yang juga turut sibuk mengurus kontrak kerjasama perusahaannya di luar kota. Semuanya memang sibuk, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Teme, aku merindukanmu!" seru Naruto riang yang lekas menghambur memeluk Sasuke sekembalinya ia dari luar negeri.

"Na…Naruto," Pipi Sasuke terasa memanas mendapati serangan tiba-tiba ini. Tapi ia akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya juga di pinggang lebar itu.

"Kau pasti senang kan sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi satu keluarga. Kau senang kan, Teme?" tanya Naruto antusias. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum lembut yang sarat akan rona kebahagiaan. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan senang!" Naruto mencubit pipi Sasuke sebelum melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung di depan pintu dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat.

"Naruto kau sudah pulang?" sambut Minato yang kebetulan juga tengah berkunjung bersama Kushina ke rumah calon besannya. Naruto sendiri sudah tahu akan hal ini karena itulah ia menyusul secepatnya dari bandara.

"Ya, perjalanannya sangat melelahkan dan juga panjang."

Fugaku dan Mikoto yang mendengarnya sukses saja tertawa geli. "Kalau begitu istirahatlah sebentar di dalam," tawar Fugaku. Naruto dengan cepat mengangguk antusias dan segera melesat seperti kilat ke dalam lorong penghubung rumah ini. Ia ingin segera menemui Itachi dan melepaskan rasa rindu yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Sampai mana pembicaraan kita tadi?" tanya Fugaku menarik perhatian Kushina dan Minato dari ulah kekanakan putra tunggalnya. Namun ia juga melihat kehadiran Sasuke yang seperti ingin memasuki lorong penghubung mengikuti jejak Naruto tadi. "Sasuke? Kemarilah dan temani kami mengobrol, nak."

Keinginan Sasuke untuk menemui Naruto dan mengobrol bersamanya lekas pupus karena perintah sang ayah yang memang tidak mungkin ia tolak. Lagipula Naruto baru saja kembali dari luar negeri, dia pasti kelelahan dan juga membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemuinya nanti saja dan lebih memilih untuk menemani kedua belah pihak keluarga ini mengobrol soal rencana pernikahan mereka.

 **.**

"Hei, kau merindukanku, Tachi?" bisik Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk ke kamar putra sulung Uchiha secara diam-diam, kemudian memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Sepertinya kau yang lebih merindukanku," balas Itachi disertai kekehan geli melihat wajah merengut Naruto yang begitu lucu.

"Yeah, aku memang sangat merindukanmu. Memangnya kau tidak?" desak Naruto.

Itachi tidak segera menjawabnya dan lebih memilih merapikan berkas-berkas miliknya di atas meja. Setelah itu barulah ia berbalik dan menarik kerah kemeja Naruto untuk melandaskan kecupan singkat di bibir sang blonde. "Atas dasar apa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku mempercayaimu," Senyum Naruto melebar. Ia dengan cepat meraih tubuh Itachi untuk mendekapnya kembali. Lihatlah setelah bertahun-tahun mereka berpisah lalu tumbuh tanpa diketahui oleh masing-masing pihak, ternyata tinggi tubuhnya hampir sama dengan Itachi, hanya beda 2 centi dari postur tubuh Itachi yang memang jangkung selayaknya keturunan Uchiha. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Sasuke lebih pendek beberapa centi dari tubuh Naruto. Berarti tidak semua keturunan Uchiha yang mewarisi postur tubuh tinggi.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan semua urusanmu?" tanya Itachi. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur bermotif awan merah dengan background warna hitam.

"Hm, sudah, karena itulah aku buru-buru pulang untuk menemuimu. Kau tahu? Persiapan pernikahan kita sudah hampir selesai padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Aku juga sama. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi rasanya aneh sekali melihat Ayah dan Ibu yang begitu biasa dengan respon lamaran dari keluargamu."

"Maksudmu?"

Itachi mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring di atas pangkuan Naruto. Ia memainkan kancing kemeja Naruto yang terbuka dua buah di bagian atas. "Mereka tidak menanyai apa jawabanku dan mulai mempersiapkan segalanya tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Rasanya sedikit aneh."

"Kenapa harus kau pikirkan? Mungkin mereka sudah tahu apa jawabanmu, makanya mereka tidak bertanya lagi dan mulai mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan pernikahan kita," Naruto berbicara sambil mengecup punggung tangan Itachi. Tangan yang dulu lebih besar dan kokoh, tapi sekarang terlihat sama dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Ya, mungkin saja kau benar. Yang lebih penting lagi kita akan menikah dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk itu," Itachi lagi-lagi menarik kerah kemeja Naruto, membawa mulut beraroma sunkist itu memasuki ciuman panjang yang dipenuhi banyak gairah. Sudah lama mereka tidak bermesraan seperti ini, dan rasanya begitu rindu. Naruto yang dulu ia kenal sebagai bocah nakal yang berisik, kini telah menjadi pria tampan nan gagah yang begitu mempesona. Beruntunglah ia yang akan memiliki seluruh jiwa dan raganya sebentar lagi.

 **.**

Hari pernikahan akhirnya tiba. Meskipun acara pemberkatan itu masih di mulai beberapa jam lagi, namun aula gereja sudah seramai dan sesesak ini. Banyak kolega bisnis antar dua keluarga yang datang menghadiri, dan ada juga yang berasal dari kerabat para mempelai, entah itu sahabat atau teman di zaman sekolah dan masa kuliah mereka dulu. Semua tamu undangan menunggu dengan sabar sambil berbincang-bincang dengan para kerabat lainnya.

Sementara itu di dalam fitting room, Itachi terlihat sudah tidak sabar untuk mengenakan tuxedo miliknya. Tuxedo putih itu terkesan sederhana dengan sematan bunga mawar merah di sisi kiri dadanya. Selain itu, tidak ada hiasan apapun lagi. Itachi cukup mengernyit bingung, namun kehadiran sang ibu membuatnya tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu lama memperhatikan rancangan tuxedo miliknya sendiri.

"Itachi? Kenapa kau belum siap-siap?"

"Sebentar lagi, Kaasan."

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke dan Naruto akan menaiki altar, apa kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan adikmu? Setelah pernikahan mereka nanti, kau akan jarang bertemu dengan adikmu lagi."

Gerakan tangan Itachi yang sedang membenarkan kancing tuxedonya terhenti. Dia menoleh cepat, dengan wajah terkejut yang begitu kentara.

"Apa? Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanyanya memastikan. Ia berharap telinganya salah dalam mendengar. Karena yang menikah hari ini kan Naruto dan dirinya, kenapa sang ibu malah mengatakan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Apa-apaan ini?

"Kau ini kenapa sekaget itu? Kau pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau adikmu akan melepaskan masa lajangnya secepat ini kan? Ibu juga masih tidak percaya kalau keluarga Namikaze akan meminta Sasuke secepat ini. Rasanya baru kemarin Ibu melahirkan dan membesarkan Sasuke," ucap Mikoto penuh kesenduan. Beliau tak memperhatikan raut wajah Itachi yang berubah pucat dan berangsur memerah seperti menahan amarah. "Itachi?" Mikoto mengernyit melihat peragai Itachi yang begitu aneh dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan entah kemana.

"Kau sudah siap—"

"Ikut denganku!" Itachi menarik lengan Naruto saat mereka bertemu di lobby gereja, ekspresinya terlihat begitu kesal dan juga marah. Naruto sampai menautkan alis karena bingung dengan sikap calon mempelainya ini. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah tapi kenapa wajah Itachi setegang dan setakut itu.

Brak. Dengan sekali hentakan Itachi membuka ruangan di mana Sasuke berada. Adik kandungnya itu cukup kaget dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, namun tetap tersenyum setelah merapikan kancing tuxedonya yang terkesan mewah. Dalam hati Itachi mendengus sinis, lirikan matanya begitu tajam memperhatikan setelan pakaian Sasuke yang menyerupai mempelai sesungguhnya, atau mungkin semua orang memang beranggapan seperti itu.

Beberapa orang pelayan yang turut membantu Sasuke menghias diri perlahan-lahan mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk memberikan privacy antara dirinya, sang kakak, dan juga calon mempelainya di atas altar nanti. Namun tanpa terduga, setelah para pelayan itu pergi, Itachi lekas berjalan mendekat dan melancarkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi Sasuke.

"Ka…kakak? Kenapa—"

"Kenapa kau menyetujui pernikahan ini? Naruto adalah milikku! Yang seharusnya dilamar oleh keluarga Namikaze adalah aku bukan kau!"

Naruto dan Sasuke sukses tersentak secara bersamaan. Ruangan yang tadinya terasa dingin dan tenang kini berangsur berubah menjadi panas dan dipenuhi aura tak mengenakan. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih membelalak tak percaya, Naruto justru sudah berhasil mengembalikan keterkejutannya dan mulai menggenggam pergelangan tangan Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu, Tachi? Yang akan menikah hari ini adalah aku dan kau, bukan aku dan Sasuke."

Penjelasan dari Naruto kian menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang sempat membuncah di hati Sasuke. Ia melirik sang blonde yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, lalu tak lama ia menatap sang kakak yang menyeringai sinis melihat kepolosan sikapnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, tapi satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan, bahwa pernikahan yang seharusnya berlangsung pada hari ini bukanlah miliknya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada Sasuke sendiri? Dia mengira kalau dirinyalah yang akan menikah denganmu pada hari ini. Dia yang sudah mengacaukan semuanya. Pasti dia juga yang menghasut Ayah dan Ibu untuk menyetujui pernikahan ini."

"A…aku…aku… Aku tidak… Na…Naruto… Aku tidak tahu—"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kau pasti tahu tentang semua ini!" sentak Itachi emosi. Kemarahan yang membakar jiwanya seakan tidak mampu lagi membuat kewarasan akal sehatnya berpikir adanya unsur kesalahpahaman dalam hal ini.

"Ti…tidak!" sanggah Sasuke terbata. Mulutnya terasa kelu untuk membantah semua tuduhan tak beralasan itu, dan dia sendiri bingung bagaimana menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini kepada Naruto dan kakaknya yang sedang marah besar.

"Sasuke," Suara husky Naruto menyentak dirinya. Raut wajah sang blonde yang begitu ia kagumi tengah menatapnya amat tajam dan juga dingin. "Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya padaku sekarang juga?"

Sasuke mengangguk kaku, ia lekas menunduk dan meremas telapak tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin seperti kebiasaannya sejak kecil ketika sedang gugup. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kupikir kau memang… Maksudku, Bibi Kushina yang mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku dan ingin menikahiku—"

"KAU PEMBOHONG!" bantah Itachi dan lagi-lagi memukul wajah Sasuke. "Itu semua hanya karanganmu saja kan?!"

"Tenanglah, Itachi, yang marah dan kecewa disini bukan hanya kau tapi juga aku," Mata biru Naruto kembali menatap tajam Sasuke setelah menenangkan kemarahan Itachi kemudian merangkul erat bahunya. "Seharusnya sebelum hal ini terjadi, kau bertanya dulu padaku Sasuke. Apa benar yang Ibuku katakan kalau aku ingin menikahimu atau tidak? Sejujurnya aku tidak mungkin menikahimu apalagi mencintaimu. Apa selama ini aku terlihat seperti memberikan harapan itu padamu?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersentak. Panas yang mendera pipinya kini juga turut mendera hatinya. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, ia seharusnya curiga dan menanyakan kebenaran hal itu lebih dulu sebelum kesalahpahaman ini menjadi sebesar sekarang.

"Maaf… aku benar-benar tidak tahu," Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu serak dan lemah. Ia hampir saja menangis karena merasa sangat malu di hadapan Naruto dan juga kakaknya.

"Kita harus menjelaskan hal ini sebelum terlambat," kata Naruto yang semakin menghancurkan perasaan serta harapan terpendam di hati Sasuke. Tapi ini memang kenyataannya, Sasuke harus melakukan hal itu sebelum Naruto dan Itachi semakin membenci dan mengutuk dirinya.

"Menjelaskan soal apa?" Suara Fugaku mengalun hingga menyentak tiga orang pemuda di ruangan itu. Rupanya tak hanya Fugaku saja, tapi Mikoto, Kushina, dan Minato, juga turut memasuki ruangan beraura berat itu. "Kenapa kalian semua tegang? Ada apa?" Beliau menghampiri putra termudanya, melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu pucat dan sendu membuat hatinya seketika menjadi cemas. "Ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau bersedih? Ini adalah hari bahagiamu, nak, seharusnya kau tersenyum bukan memasang ekspresi seperti ini."

"Ayah… A…aku…."

"Paman ada yang ingin kukatakan," sela Naruto sembari menatap Fugaku yang sedang merangkul sayang bahu Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung, kemudian mengernyit merasakan bahu Sasuke yang tegang dan terlihat takut.

"Aku dan Sasuke tidak mungkin menikah," ucapnya tegas hingga menyebabkan seluruh anggota keluarga dari kedua mempelai itu terbelalak.

"Ke…kenapa… ugh! naruto…," Kushina hampir saja ambruk kalau Minato tidak segera menyanggah tubuhnya. Ia menatap sendu putranya dan juga Sasuke sembari terus meremas dadanya yang mendadak sakit. Kushina memang memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung sejak lama, dan pastinya kabar mengagetkan ini membuat jantungnya kembali bereaksi kambuh.

"Kaa —Kaasan!" Naruto memekik seraya mendekati ibunya. "Kaasan tidak apa-apa? Bernapaslah yang normal Kaasan," Ia mengusap pipi ibunya lalu mengarahkan Kushina untuk mengikuti laju pernapasannya yang teratur.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya, Sasuke?" Fugaku yang ikut terkejut rupanya juga menginginkan penjelasan dari putra bungsunya.

"Itu… Naruto tidak bisa menikahiku karena—" Perkataan Sasuke terputus ketika mendengar rintihan Kushiha yang masih memegangi dadanya. Seakan teringat akan sesuatu, Sasuke bergerak menuju meja tempat dirinya dan Kushina sempat berbicara tadi. Sebelum ia berpakaian resmi, Sasuke memang sempat terlibat obrolan ringan seputar Naruto dengan wanita itu. "Bibi minumlah ini. Kau tadi meninggalkan obatmu disini setelah mengobrol denganku."

Minato langsung membantu istrinya meminum obat pemberian dari Sasuke. Dia mengenali jenis obat itu dan memang obat itu adalah obat kepunyaan istrinya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kushina, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kushina tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan lebih memilih meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan juga putra tunggalnya. "Apa maksud ucapan kalian tadi? Kenapa kalian tidak bisa menikah? Apa kalian berniat mempermainkan kebahagiaan kami?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Kaasan," bantah Naruto lirih. Ia mengecupi punggung tangan sang ibu, lalu melihat ekspresi kesakitan kembali mewarnai raut pucat ibunya.

"Bibi… semuanya tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Tolong, jangan memikirkannya lagi, Bibi bisa sakit," sambung Sasuke.

"Lalu apa maksud Naruto tadi? Kenapa dia dan dirimu tidak mungkin menikah?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang ternyata juga tengah meliriknya tanpa ekspresi. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa kalau Naruto menyalahkan dirinya atas semua kejadian ini.

"Jelaskan pada kami, nak," pinta Minato tegas yang juga diangguki oleh Mikoto yang sejak tadi diam di sebelah suaminya.

"Aku merasa Sasuke dan aku masih begitu muda. Kami jadi khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya seperti yang biasa Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto lakukan kepadanya. Aku takut tidak bisa memenuhi tanggung jawab sebesar itu."

"Kenapa kau baru mempermasalahkannya sekarang setelah kalian hampir menikah? Semua persiapan sudah selesai, kalian hanya perlu berjanji di depan altar. Jika kau merasa ragu kenapa tidak dari awal kau ungkapkan hal itu, Naruto?" tuntut Minato lagi.

"Aku…," Naruto kehabisan kata-katanya. Dilain pihak Itachi sudah merasa gemas dan ingin membongkar semua kesalahpahaman ini sekarang juga. Tapi mengingat keadaan Kushina yang begitu rentan ia jadi enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Biarlah Naruto yang menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Ia percaya Naruto pasti bisa.

"Kaasan tahu kalian saling mencintai," Ucapan Kushina membuat kesabaran Itachi kian terkikis. Semua itu tidaklah benar tapi ia masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara. "Naruto, Kaasan sangat menyukai Sasuke. Dia begitu manis dan penurut. Saat ia dilahirkan, Kaasan sempat meminta pada Mikoto untuk menjodohkannya dengan putri kami kelak, tapi seperti yang kau tahu bahwa Kaasan tidak bisa memberikanmu adik. Harapan Kaasan ada padamu, Naruto. Tolong nikahilah Sasuke karena Kaasan yakin jika Sasuke adalah pilihan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Maaf Bibi, tapi kenapa harus Sasuke?" sela Itachi menarik seluruh perhatian dua keluarga beserta Naruto dan Sasuke yang tersentak mendengar suaranya.

"Karena aku menyukainya. Bukankah sejak kecil Naruto dan Sasuke selalu bersama? Lagipula mereka juga saling mencintai, benar kan, nak?" tuntut Kushina sembari menarik dagu putra tunggalnya yang hanya bisa diam kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tapi Bibi, Naruto itu—"

"Itachi," Naruto menyela ucapan kekasihnya lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan menelantarkan adikmu. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya."

Itachi nyaris tersedak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara seolah mengatakan, "apa-apaan ucapan bodohmu itu?" Namun Naruto tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali memperhatikan Kushina yang sedang mendekap Sasuke layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Sasuke kau tidak akan meninggalkan altar kan? Kau akan menikahi putraku kan? Berjanjilah Sasuke, kalian tidak akan mengecewakan kami dengan membatalkan pernikahan ini. Setidaknya pikirkan tentang nama baik keluargamu, nak."

"Aku… Aku tidak akan… me…mengecewakan Bibi atau siapapun, tapi…."

"Kalau begitu kalian akan tetap menikah kan?" desak Kushina semakin menyudutkan Sasuke. Bibir pucatnya kembali merintih hingga menyebabkan Sasuke tersentak dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto serta Itachi menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kami akan menikah, Bi. Tolong, beristirahatlah dan jangan terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa menyebabkan penyakitmu kambuh. Aku dan Naruto akan tetap menikah, aku janji," Setelahnya Sasuke segera menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan merebut kebahagiaan sang kakak dan orang yang dicintainya. Sasuke tak mampu menatap wajah keduanya dan lebih memilih menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Kushina yang begitu hangat dan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," Kushina tersenyum amat cerah seolah melupakan rasa sakitnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini ia menatap putra semata wayangnya yang hanya diam tak berkutik. "Naruto, ayo bawalah Sasuke menuju altar. Kalian sudah terlalu lama membuat para tamu undangan menunggu di aula."

Seluruh anggota keluarga menggiring Sasuke dan Naruto keluar ruangan. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Itachi yang diam mematung dengan rahang mengeras, Naruto sempat membisikinya sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku, Tachi."

Ucapan lirih itu menambah rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya. Jika ia bertindak egois dengan mengatakan semua kebenarannya mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi, tetapi sebagai bayarannya kesehatan Kushina yang akan terganggu. Riwayat penyakit jantungnya akan kambuh dan Itachi akan menjadi orang yang sangat jahat karena memicu hal itu terjadi. Namun di satu sisi hatinya ia tak bisa kehilangan Naruto, dan tak bisa berhenti menyumpah serapahi adik kandungnya yang selalu ia benci.

 **.**

Seusai acara pemberkatan dan acara resepsi pernikahan yang begitu mewah, Naruto segera membawa Sasuke ke rumah pribadinya. Kushina dan Minato yang menyuruhnya untuk itu, ditambah lagi kedua mertuanya juga menyetujui jika putra bungsunya ikut dengan Naruto setelah resmi menikah. Awalnya Sasuke ingin menolak, tapi lagi-lagi tatapan penuh permohonan Kushina mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Jadilah ia yang mengikuti Naruto dan memilih untuk diam selama mereka diperjalanan.

Naruto menuruni kursi kemudi setelah mobil sport berwarna hitam miliknya memasuki pelataran parkir rumah minimalis itu. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar dan cepat, di belakang Sasuke mengekorinya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Naruto menuntut penjelasan Sasuke setelah mereka sampai di dalam kamar.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena Bibi—"

"Berhentilah mencari-cari alasan! Kau tahu aku tidak mencintaimu, aku hanya mencintai Itachi. Bagus sekali Sasuke kau sudah menghancurkan kehidupan kami, kau juga menghancurkan kehidupan kakakmu sendiri!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu…."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya? Kita bisa saja mengatakan untuk menunda pernikahan ini. Tapi kau! Kau malah mengambil keputusan sendiri dengan menarik simpati ibuku!"

"Aku tidak sejahat itu—" bantah Sasuke, namun Naruto yang kalap sudah lebih dulu memukul rahangnya tanpa berniat mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Kupikir kau adalah teman yang baik. Aku mengenalmu sejak lama tapi pada hari ini kau membuka topengmu sendiri, Teme!" Naruto mendekatinya lalu berlutut di hadapan Sasuke yang mematung dengan wajah shock. "Aku tahu selama ini kau mencintaiku, karena itulah aku menghindarimu saat upacara kelulusan SMP dulu. Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaanmu dengan memutuskan untuk tidak mendengar pengakuan apapun dan dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menolak cintamu. Kau tahu? Saat itu aku sudah menjadi kekasih kakakmu. Kalau kau pikir aku selalu menjaga dan mengantarmu kemanapun itu karena aku menyayangimu, kau salah besar. Itu hanya permintaan ayah dan ibumu yang tidak ingin kau celaka karena bepergian seorang diri."

Pandangan Sasuke mengabur ketika melihat seringaian sinis di wajah Naruto. Tapi ia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya ataupun bergerak. Ucapan Naruto yang begitu menusuk, benar-benar melumpuhkan seluruh kinerja syaraf otaknya.

"Kau hanyalah anak manja, apa yang bisa kuharapkan darimu? Sejak kecil kau selalu menyusahkan orang-orang disekitarmu dan membuat Itachi menderita," Tuduhan itu menyentak lamunan Sasuke dan ia hanya mampu menggeleng lemah. "Kau merebut semuanya dari Itachi, perhatian, hal-hal yang ia sukai, dan sekarang calon suami kakakmu sendiri. Kenapa kau begitu rendah, Uchiha Sasuke? Kau pikir dengan bersikap sok suci kau bisa menarik perhatian dariku? Sekali lagi kau salah besar!"

"Jangan… jangan berpikir seburuk itu tentangku, Naruto. Kau salah paham."

"Salah paham? Seperti drama yang kau buat hari ini? Ya, kalau begitu aku telah salah paham karena sudah menikahi orang sepertimu. Selamat Sasuke kau sudah menghancurkan hidup kami berdua. Kau sudah merebut kebahagiaan kakakmu sendiri. Dan selamat atas sandiwaramu di ruang gereja siang ini. Aktingmu benar-benar menakjubkan," Naruto mengejeknya dengan berpura-pura bertepuk tangan. Namun ekspresi sinis itu segera berganti dengan wajah dingin dan super kejam. "Jangan pernah berpikir setelah ini hidupmu akan bahagia disini."

Sasuke menoleh cepat dan hanya mendapati punggung Naruto yang bergerak menjauh meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar ini, pemuda itu juga membanting pintu dengan keras seperti berusaha melampiaskan kemarahannya pada benda-benda tak bernyawa. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau harapan dan kebahagiaannya beberapa hari yang lalu akan berakhir semenyakitkan ini. Bahkan rasa sakit itu tak hanya mendera wajahnya yang dihiasi lebam akibat pukulan Naruto dan Itachi, tapi juga mendera hatinya.

Apakah Sasuke benar-benar bersalah dengan mengatakan semua kebohongan itu untuk menenangkan perasaan Kushina. Ya, mungkin dia memang bersalah, tapi Naruto seharusnya mendengarkan penjelasan serta rencananya terlebih dulu sebelum menghina dirinya seperti tadi. Sasuke berjanji ia pasti akan menyatukan Naruto dan Itachi kembali, tapi tidak sekarang. Kalau tidak nama keluarganya dan nama keluarga Naruto akan dipandang jelek oleh mata publik, terkait pernikahan mereka yang cepat berakhir setelah pesta resepsi yang begitu mewah menggelar salah satu ballroom hotel berbintang lima. Sasuke tidak akan sanggup melakukan hal itu dan membuat semuanya lebih kecewa lagi. Biarlah ia mengorbankan perasaannya, dan membiarkan Naruto menghukumnya setelah kejadian ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Fic ini tercipta atas dasar kekesalan ane terhadap drama uttaran yang super panjang dan menguras emosi. Ane emang ga terlalu suka nonton drama itu sih, tapi selama liburan ini ane terpaksa nonton sinetron itu karena tv di rumah dikuasain sama nyokap ane. Tiap harinya ane harus dicekokin drama gituan yang DEMI DEWA bikin ane pusing dan esmosi tiap harinya. Yah HANYA DEWA YANG TAHU betapa ane sebel sama itu drama. Dan fic ini ngambil tema soal pernikahan yang… err, terlalu lebay buat ane. Sumpah ane ga mau nonton itu lagi dan lebih milih ngerem diri di kamar sampe itu drama abis. Sabar… sabar… puasa ane kayanya diuji bgt sama suara musiknya yang seakan mengejek perasaan sebel ane. Sekian.

Adakah yang sebel juga ama itu drama yang terlalu… errr bgt deh pokoknya -.-


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke terpana melihat Naruto yang dengan lihai berkutat di depan kompor dapur. Meskipun menu sarapan yang dimasak oleh Naruto hanyalah sepiring omelet dan segelas susu panas, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Naruto ternyata adalah tipikal pria mandiri yang terbiasa menyiapkan segala hal keperluannya seorang diri. Berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke yang semua keperluannya selalu disiapkan oleh pelayan di rumah, Sasuke juga selalu dimanja dan diperlakukan selayaknya pangeran di istana-istana kerajaan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Rasa-rasanya Sasuke jadi malu sendiri karena telat bangun pagi dan membiarkan Naruto menyiapkan menu sarapannya seorang diri. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa membantunya walau hanya sedikit.

Tersadar akan lamunannya yang begitu panjang, Sasuke perlahan mendekati meja makan, memperhatikan Naruto yang makan dengan elegan dan juga diam. Ia baru sadar kalau Naruto memang memasak sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang juga tinggal di rumahnya mulai hari ini.

Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Naruto. Ia menautkan jari-jari tangannya seperti ragu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Tapi perutnya yang terus menggelitik sunyi membuyarkan seluruh rangkaian kalimat yang telah mati-matian ia susun dalam otaknya.

"Nar—"

Deritan kursi yang begitu jelas terdengar lekas memotong ucapan Sasuke yang menggantung di ujung lidah. Naruto sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, menyisakan piring kotor dan gelas susu yang masih tersisa seperempat bagian, lalu menaruhnya ke dalam bak cucian piring.

"Naruto," Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya lagi. Kali ini ia berhasil membuat Naruto berhenti sebelum meninggalkannya seorang diri di meja makan. Pria pirang itu tidak berbalik menatapnya, hanya berdiri diam menunggu Sasuke berbicara. "Malam ini kau bisa tidur di kamarmu sendiri, biar nanti aku tidur di kamar lain saja. Ini adalah rumahmu, kau tidak perlu tidur di sofa luar untuk menghindariku."

Naruto langsung berbalik ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke. Mata biru itu lagi-lagi menatapnya sangat tajam, seolah menghantarkan kebencian yang sama pekatnya dengan mata sang kakak.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar. Rumah ini, kamar yang kau tempati malam tadi, seharusnya Itachi yang mendapatkannya bukan kau."

"Aku tahu…."

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau membuat masalah ini menjadi rumit, Sasuke?"

"Dengarkan aku," Suara Sasuke begitu memelas dan lemah. "Aku melakukan semua itu agar Bibi Kushina tidak sakit."

"Alasan!" bantah Naruto tajam.

"Sumpah demi Tuhan, aku tidak mencari-cari alasan. Aku juga tidak berniat memisahkan kau dengan kakakku. Tapi, situasi kemarin sangat sulit dan juga berbahaya untuk kesehatan Bibi Kushina. Jadi… Jadi… maafkan aku jika aku melakukan kesalahan ini. Aku akan memperbaikinya Naruto, aku janji. Tapi beri aku waktu untuk menghakhiri semua kebohongan ini."

Ekspresi Naruto bertambah keras mendengar ucapan itu. Dia yang sejak tadi berusaha menahan amarah serta kebenciannya pada Sasuke, tanpa sadar sudah melangkah cepat dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja pria raven itu. Naruto memang paling sulit mengendalikan emosinya. Jika sudah begini tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikan dirinya.

"Sebaiknya cepat kau pikirkan cara itu sebelum semuanya bertambah rumit, Teme! Dan jangan kau kira aku akan sudi menganggapmu sebagai pendampingku. Meskipun aku terjebak di dalam hubungan menggelikan ini, aku tidak akan berhenti mendekati Itachi. Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan menghalangiku lagi!"

Pria tempramental macam Naruto tidak akan bisa menetralkan emosinya jika tidak meninggalkan objek yang membuat kemarahannya meledak layaknya bom. Napasnya yang panas menyebabkan dadanya naik-turun tak terkendali. Lengan kekar berkulit tan itu menyentak kerah kemeja Sasuke yang ia cengkeram bersamaan dengan terhuyungnya si pemilik tubuh porselen menghantam lantai dapur.

Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain diam dan merenung. Ini memang sepenuhnya salah Sasuke dan ia siap jika harus mendapati amukan Naruto setiap harinya. Meskipun hati dan raganya harus tersakiti oleh kemarahan pria tempramental itu, namun Sasuke tetap saja tidak bisa membencinya.

Hati dan cintanya hanya untuk Naruto seorang sampai kapanpun, dan Sasuke membuktikannya dalam sorotan kelamnya yang nampak berkaca-kaca, memantulkan cerminan diri Naruto yang semakin lama semakin bergerak menjauh, memunggunginya dengan bahu yang terus bergetar karena amarah, lalu menghilang tepat saat bunyi bantingan pintu yang cukup memekakan telinga terdengar. Sasuke bahkan sampai tersentak ketika ia menyadari bahwa pintu rumah ini telah menjadi sasaran emosi Naruto selain dirinya.

Mungkin sampai kapanpun Sasuke hanya bisa berhenti dipersimpangan jalan cintanya tanpa tahu arah mana yang harus ia tuju demi meraih cinta seorang Namikaze Naruto. Dan mungkin sekarang ia telah tersesat tanpa tahu kemana ia harus kembali.

…

"Ayah tidak tahu kalau kau bisa melamun seperti ini," suara sang ayah mengagetkannya di ruang kerja. Sontak saja Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah dan juga gugup. Ia lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan yang diperintahkan sang ayah hanya karena melamun memikirkan Naruto.

"A-Ayah!"

"Ya, memang ayah. Kau tidak sadar kalau ayah sudah berada di hadapanmu sedari tadi? Padahal ayah sudah mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk, tapi kau tak kunjung menjawabnya. Ayah pikir kau sedang tak ada di dalam."

Sasuke meringis semakin salah tingkah. Tapi sikapnya yang seperti ini justru membuat Fugaku menertawainya.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Memikirkan malam pertamamu dengan Naruto, huh? Apa sebegitu senangnya pengantin baru ini menikah dengan pujaan hatinya?"

"A-Ayah! Jangan berbicara macam-macam!" bantah Sasuke. Ia merasa dirinya sedang diolok oleh sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Lagipula siapa yang memikirkan malam pertama. Bersentuhan secara intimpun tidak ia lakukan, apalagi melakukan kegiatan sakral semacam itu. Ah, ayahnya tidak tahu saja apa yang sudah terjadi semalam.

"Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat sedih?" tanya Fugaku heran. Sedetik yang lalu Sasuke memasang wajah gugup yang cukup lucu, tapi kenapa saat ia membahas soal malam pertama tiba-tiba ia murung. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah, Fugaku tak pernah salah dengan hatinya apalagi jika itu menyangkut tentang putra bungsunya. "Pria itu tidak menyakitimu kan?" ia mencoba menerka.

Reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke hampir membuat Fugaku percaya jika anaknya telah disakiti. Ia yang paling tahu mengenai diri putra-putranya, dan ia nyaris saja ingin melabrak menantu pirangnya itu jika saja Sasuke tidak segera membantah semua tuduhannya dan memasang tawa yang cukup geli meski terlihat dipaksakan.

"Ayah ini bicara apa? Mana mungkin Naruto menyakitiku," Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendapati sikap overprotective Fugaku kumat disaat yang tidak tepat. "Aku ini sudah besar ayah, dan juga sudah menikah, jadi ayah tak perlu bersikap berlebihan lagi seperti tadi," Mungkin yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang hanyalah berkilah. Hatinya masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap kasar Naruto, dan sekarang ia tak ingin ayahnya mengamuk mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi pada rumah tangganya.

"Siapa yang tahu? Bocah kuning itu terlihat seperti orang barbar jadi mungkin saja kan?"

Sasuke membeku.

"Lihat saja jika dia berani menyakitimu, ayah yang akan turun tangan untuk mengirimnya ke neraka."

Bibir Sasuke berkedut geli, tak bisa menahan tawanya, melihat ekspresi sang ayah yang begitu membara saat mengatakan semua itu dengan suara tegas yang sarat akan nada posesif.

"Tidak akan ada yang ke neraka, ayah. Sudahlah, aku ini sudah besar, jika ayah lupa, aku tidak akan segan mengingatkannya lagi jika ayah terus-menerus memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil."

Akhirnya Fugaku terbahak, melupakan imej dirinya sebagai pria tegas nan dingin dimata para kolega, dan ini hanya bisa berlaku jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke seorang.

"Ayah hanya bercanda," Jemarinya yang mulai keriput membelai sayang puncak kepala anaknya, lalu menarik tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya. Fugaku jadi terbayang Sasuke kecil yang begitu lucu dan juga selalu bertingkah manja pada kedua orang tuanya. "Mungkin memang sudah waktunya ayah berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Tapi yang perlu kau ingat… sebagai seorang ayah tentunya ayah tidak akan bisa berhenti mencemaskan keadaanmu, ayah juga tidak bisa berhenti menjagamu meskipun kau telah menikah. Anggap saja ini keegoisanku sebagai pria tua yang menyayangimu."

Tidak mungkin ada seorang anak yang tidak terharu mendengar semua itu dari mulut ayahnya. Belum lagi belaian sayang Fugaku seperti membuainya untuk bernostalgia singkat pada masa kecilnya yang begitu bahagia.

"Inilah yang membuatku berat meninggalkan kalian. Sepertinya aku akan selalu merindukan nasihat ayah," Suara kikikan kecil mengalun dari bibir ranum itu. Sebelum ia menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang lebih rumit, bisakah Sasuke melepas semua atribut kedewasaannya dan bersikap manja layaknya seorang bocah yang merindukan masa kecilnya.

"Semoga hidupmu selalu bahagia dan diberkati. Setelah ini ayah berharap semoga kakakmu juga menemui kebahagiaannya seperti halnya dirimu."

Harapan yang diucapkan Fugaku menyebabkan bibir Sasuke kelu dan bungkam, ia tak mampu menggerakannya sedikitpun walau hanya untuk menggumam. Seandainya sang ayah tahu jika dirinya telah merebut kebahagiaan Itachi, juga merusak hubungan dua orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya. Apakah sang ayah masih akan tetap menyayanginya seperti sekarang.

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan jika semua orang yang dicintainya berbalik membenci dirinya hanya karena kesalahan fatal seperti ini. Tidak sepantasnya ia membuat semua hal menjadi rumit dan melukai dua hati yang saling mencintai, kemudian terpisah.

…

Ruangan bernuansa warna pastel dan jingga itu sejak tadi terdengar amat sunyi. Hanya ada bunyi ketikan keyboard pada laptop yang sesekali mengiring bunyi detik jam samar yang terpasang di atas dinding dekat meja kerja Naruto berada.

Pria berhelai blonde itu nampak sangat serius mengerjakan laporan penting yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum tengat waktu yang diperintahkan oleh sang ayah padanya. Ia sampai tak ingat waktu, duduk berjam-jam di depan layar laptop hingga matanya memerah perih, dan sesekali erangan lelah meluncur dari bibirnya yang penuh. Tapi tetap saja Naruto seakan menghiraukan kondisi tubuhnya yang mulai menjerit minta diistirahatkan.

"Na-Naruto…," Sasuke memberanikan dirinya mengetuk pintu kamar seraya memanggil namanya dari luar. Tapi pria blonde itu mengabaikannya. Dia bersikap seperti tak mendengar suara apapun dari luar kamar dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaan.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sasuke ragu, namun karena lagi-lagi tak mendapatkan sahutan, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk. Ia yakin sekali Naruto belum tidur karena lampu kamarnya masih menyala terang.

"Aku membuatkanmu kopi," Ia lagi-lagi berbicara. Kakinya sudah menjejak masuk menghampiri meja kerja Naruto, tempat dimana pria blonde itu duduk dan serius bekerja. "Mung-Mungkin kau butuh kopi karena kupikir kau haus. Sejak tadi kau sibuk mengurusi laporan-laporan penting itu, apa kau tidak lelah?"

Tetap tidak ada sahutan. Sasuke mulai menyerah dan mendesah lelah.

"Bukan berarti kau harus terjaga semalaman, mak-maksudku… jika sudah lelah berhentilah, kau butuh istirahat. Aku akan meletakkan minuman ini di mejamu, kau boleh meminumnya jika kau mau."

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopi itu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Rasanya ia terlalu takut jika berdekatan dengan Naruto. Sasuke cukup sadar diri kalau lelaki pirang itu pasti sangat membencinya. Ia berharap dengan berjalannya waktu sikap Naruto akan sedikit melunak padanya, namun harapan ternyata hanya tinggal harapan. Karena kecerobohannya, cangkir kopi yang baru ia letakkan di atas meja, tersenggol oleh tangan Naruto yang bermaksud mengambil salah satu surat penting yang terletak di dekat cangkir kopi itu berada.

"Brengsek!"

Noda kopi dengan cepatnya menyebar pada permukaan kertas putih itu. Huruf-huruf yang tercetak pada lembaran kertas putih itu terlihat buyar dan tersaruh oleh cairan pekat dari kopi yang dibuatkan Sasuke untuknya.

Kemarahannya tersulut kembali. Dengan cepatnya tangan berkulit tan itu menampar kasar wajah Sasuke hingga membuat si empunya terpukul. Lebam kemerahan itu sangat menyakitkan, berdenyut perih membangkitkan rasa sakit yang menyeruak di dadanya. Sasuke bergeming. Mendengarkan caci maki Naruto dengan perasaan yang tersayat.

"Lihat perbuatanmu, Uchiha, kau sudah merusak dokumen penting milikku! Jika memang ada yang bisa kau lakukan, enyahlah dari hadapanku! Kau hanya membuat hidupku berantakan, kau hanya membuat semua hal menjadi rumit, dan karena dirimu hari-hariku menjadi sial seperti sekarang!" Naruto memukul meja menggunakan kepalan tangannya, berniat melampiaskan hasrat kemarahannya yang semakin tinggi, dan hal itu sukses menyentak seorang Sasuke.

"Ma-Maaf… tap…tapi aku—"

Bunyi pecahan cangkir yang beradu dengan lantai, kian menyentak perasaan Sasuke dan membuatnya ketakutan. Naruto benar-benar marah besar.

"Enyah kau dari sini! Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membuatkanku kopi! Jika aku mau aku bisa membuatnya sendiri! Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri bahwa aku membutuhkan semua bantuanmu yang tidak berarti itu, hah?!"

"Naru…to… aku hanya—"

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI!" Bentakan yang jauh lebih keras membungkam mulut Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Pria kuning itu telah kehilangan seluruh kendalinya dan kembali memukul Sasuke. Kali ini bukan tamparan melainkan sebuah tinju yang menyakitkan.

"Ugh! Sakit… Naruto… kau bisa mencetaknya kembali, kau tidak perlu semarah ini…."

"Diam kau!"

"Aku… aku bisa membantumu untuk—"

Sepasang lengan tan itu dengan geram meraih kerah kemeja Sasuke dan menariknya kasar. "Sekali lagi kukatakan, jika memang ada yang bisa kau lakukan, enyahlah dari hadapanku!" katanya geram.

"Aku… mengerti. Aku akan pergi… maafkan aku, Naruto," ucap Sasuke lirih. Nada suaranya menyiratkan rasa sakit dan juga rasa bersalah. Setidaknya meskipun ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sasuke, biarkanlah ia menebusnya. Tapi, jika lelaki pirang itu merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya, Sasuke bisa apa selain menyingkirkan dirinya dari hadapan Naruto.

Cengkeraman kuat pada kerah kemejanya terlepas. Tubuh Sasuke ambruk begitu saja. Ia ketakutan dan juga gemetar. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Naruto semarah ini. Mungkin efek lelah bekerja juga kebenciannya terhadap Sasuke.

"Sekarang pergi!" desis suara berat itu lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk, dan disaat yang bersamaan terdengar suara bel dari luar rumah. Fokus perhatian keduanya sempat teralihkan sebelum kembali melemparkan tatapan masing-masing yang jelas berbeda.

"Aku akan membukakan pintunya—"

"PERGI SAJA KAU BRENGSEK!" Naruto kembali meraung marah. Ia sampai menyeret paksa Sasuke yang lagi-lagi terdiam beku akibat shock. Setelah itu, bunyi bantingan pintu beriringan dengan jatuhnya Sasuke di luar kamar.

DOK… DOK… DOK…

Tamu di luar rumah sepertinya juga sangat tidak sabaran. Setelah membunyikan bel secara berulang-ulang, kini dia mulai menggedor pintu dengan cara brutal. Sasuke menoleh sebentar lalu meringis memegangi pipinya yang sakit. Tak ada waktu bagi Sasuke untuk meratapi kesakitannya, ia harus secepatnya membukakan pintu sebelum si penamu merusak daun pintu beserta engselnya.

Tapi baru saja Sasuke membuka dahan kayu itu, sebuah dorongan yang sangat kuat menggusur posisi tubuhnya seketika. Beruntung Sasuke masih sempat berpegangan pada dinding, kalau tidak ia pasti akan terjungkal lagi seperti yang Naruto lakukan kepadanya tadi.

"Ka-Kakak? Kenapa kakak bertamu malam-malam? Ada apa, kak?" sambut Sasuke ramah pada Itachi yang hanya menatap dingin dirinya.

"Dimana Naruto?"

"Huh? Na-Naruto ada di kamarnya. Memang ada ap—kakak?" Sasuke mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan angkuh menuju kamar Naruto. Namun, sebelum menyentuh gagang pintu ia berbalik hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajah bodoh adiknya di belakang sana.

"Haruskah kujawab? Kupikir tidak ada alasan untuk bertamu malam-malam ke rumah kekasihku sendiri."

Lagi dan lagi Sasuke hanya bisa diam mematung. Banyak sekali perkataan yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya, dan kali ini ia tak berharap dirinya tidak akan goyah. Semuanya benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya.

Itachi melengos begitu saja lalu menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sekarang mulai tersenyum pedih menertawai kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

Cinta memang membuatnya menjadi dungu.

Ia berharap Naruto bisa mencintainya lewat pernikahan ini, tapi ia lupa kalau hati dan cinta Naruto hanya untuk sang kakak, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mungkin ini karma karena ia telah berbuat jahat. Sasuke tak memungkiri semua itu, walaupun ia berkata bahwa dirinya terpaksa menyetujui pernikahan ini karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatan Kushina, namun pada kenyataannya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke tak ingin hatinya hancur di hari sepenting itu. Ia melupakan fakta kalau hal ini akan membuat hidupnya dan hidup kedua pria lainnya hancur, ia tak memikirkan kalau Naruto dan Itachi akan membencinya, dan ia juga tak peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya nanti.

Sasuke yang naif hanya berpikir, ia mencintai Naruto dan ingin membuat pria itu menyadari rasa cintanya yang begitu besar dan dalam. Sasuke yang naif hanya berpikir, nama baik keluarganya akan malu jika pernikahan itu batal, atau ia hanya berpikir nasib harga dirinya yang seandainya saja tidak jadi menikah hanya karena adanya kesalahan pahaman dalam melamar. Sasuke yang naif hanya berpikir, jika semua itu terjadi ia benar-benar akan hancur dan sangat malu sekali.

Bagaimana dengan pandangan semua orang?

Bagaimana dengan perasaan kedua orang tuanya?

Dan bagaimana mereka menatap Sasuke nanti?

Akan tetapi, Sasuke yang naif tidak mampu tega melakukan semua kejahatan itu dan lebih memilih untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya memang menjadi milik kakaknya sejak awal, tetapi sekali lagi, permasalahan akan kembali pada alasan yang utama, bahwa ia murni menyetujui pernikahan ini agar penyakit jantung Kushina tidak kambuh dan juga ia tidak ingin membuat kedua pihak keluarga kecewa, meskipun ia harus mengorbankan dua perasaan yang saling mencintai dan membuatnya terluka.

Tapi, Sasuke berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahan itu. Naruto dan Itachi harusnya bisa memahami apa yang Sasuke alami. Ia tak ingin menjadi jahat, ia tak pernah berencana untuk menjadi orang yang jahat. Keadaanlah yang membuatnya tampak menjadi demikian.

Mungkin jika Sasuke meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya secara pelan-pelan mereka akan mengerti. Sasuke merasa ia harus melakukannya.

"Kau datang?" Suara baritone Naruto yang teredam oleh ruangan tertutup mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke yang sempat melayang.

"Hmp, dan kamarmu berantakan."

Sasuke mendengar Naruto mendesis walau samar. "Salahkan adikmu yang brengsek itu! Dia menjatuhkan kopi di atas dokumen pentingku, dan sekarang aku harus membuat yang baru karena aku lupa menyimpan salinannya dimana."

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau pelupa?"

"Mana kutahu kalau keadaannya akan jadi begini. Jika saja aku mengetahui kalau si pembawa sial itu akan merusaknya, aku pasti akan membuat salinannya di banyak tempat!"

"Oke…," Itachi menghela napas. "Aku akan membantumu membuatnya lagi. Tapi sebelum itu kau perlu mengganti bajumu, ada bercak kopi yang menempel disana. Dan aku akan membuatkanmu kopi yang baru agar kau bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu tanpa mengantuk."

Suara tawa lembut Naruto memukul perasaan Sasuke dengan mudah. Padahal ia ingin mantan sahabatnya itu bisa tertawa seperti itu lagi saat di depannya.

"Terima kasih, Itachi. Tolong jangan biarkan makhluk tidak penting itu mengganggu pekerjaanku lagi," katanya sedikit ketus dengan volume suara yang sengaja dibesarkan. Naruto tahu Sasuke masih berada di luar kamarnya dan mendengarkan semua percakapannya.

Berselang beberapa detik setelah itu, sosok Itachi keluar dari dalam kamar Naruto sembari menyunggingkan senyum sinis kepada Sasuke.

"Kau pikir secangkir kopi bisa menyuap seorang Namikaze Naruto untuk mencintaimu? Jangan membual," ejek Itachi sambil tertawa sinis.

"Maaf… Aku hanya ingin membantu kak…."

"Singkirkan saja wajahmu dari kami, jika kau memang sangat ingin membantu," desisnya.

Sasuke menunduk pedih. Tak dipungkiri juga bahwa dirinya sangat malu mendapatkan cercaan menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Dan, satu lagi…," Sebelum benar-benar beranjak menuju dapur, Itachi membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. "Aku akan tinggal disini mulai dari sekarang. Lebih tepatnya di kamar Naruto. Saranku, sebaiknya kau pupuskan saja niatmu itu untuk merayu kekasihku, anak muda."

Perkataan itu tentu saja memberikan pukulan keras terhadap jiwa Sasuke.

Itachi akan tinggal di rumah Naruto bersama dirinya. Dia akan mendiami kamar Naruto yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditempati oleh Sasuke. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, bagaimana nasib perasaannya nanti? Apakah ia akan kuat melihat kemesraan Itachi dan juga Naruto? Sebenarnya dirinya ini dianggap apa oleh kedua orang itu? Apakah hanya sebagai hiasan rumah yang tidak berarti?

Selain itu…

"Ba-Bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu? Apa mereka tahu kakak akan tinggal disini?"

"Kenapa? Kau berharap mereka mengusirku karena berani-beraninya tinggal di rumah suami anak kesayangannya, begitu? Jangan membual Sasuke… Ini semua adalah hakku sebagai calon pendamping Naruto, dan sayangnya kau merusak semua itu dengan kelicikanmu."

"Maaf kak…," ujar Sasuke lelah. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan dirinya untuk tidak menunjukan kelemahannya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu… setelah kau mengakhiri semua sandiwara konyol ini."

Satu titik airmata menggenang dipelupuk mata Sasuke. Jiwanya terguncang. Perkataan Itachi sungguh telah menohok hatinya. Sasuke tak dapat melakukan apapun ketika airmatanya mulai jatuh mengalir. Ia takkan sanggup, karena semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk ia pikul sendirian.

…

Semenjak bergabungnya Itachi di rumah pribadi Naruto, kehidupan Sasuke terasa seperti di neraka. Setiap harinya ia harus tegar melihat kemesraan dua sejoli itu dimanapun, entah di ruang santai, kamar tidur, kamar mandi, atau di dapur sekalipun. Sasuke mengira keduanya sengaja melakukan semua itu hanya untuk menghancurkan hatinya saja, tapi Sasuke juga yakin keduanya memang tidak bisa menahan hasrat cinta yang menggebu-gebu di dalam dada. Jadilah Sasuke merasa menjadi pihak yang terabaikan juga bingung harus melakukan apa.

Dan hari ini, untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus menata kembali hatinya yang telah retak. Baru saja Sasuke memasuki ruang makan dengan membawa semangkuk sup tomat panas di kedua tangannya, lagi-lagi ia harus melihat aksi pergulatan lidah yang dilakukan Naruto dan Itachi di kursi makan.

Dengan langkah yang bergetar serta mata yang memanas Sasuke menjejakan kalinya sedikit lebih keras agar mereka dapat menyadari kehadirannya, namun ternyata nihil. Aksi intim itu tetap saja berlanjut bahkan sampai Sasuke duduk di kursinya lalu makan.

"Ambilkan aku sarapan!" titah Itachi setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan turun dari pangkuan Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke. Pria raven itu masih makan dengan khidmat tanpa sedikitpun terganggu oleh suara mengintimidasi milik Itachi.

"Kau tuli? Kubilang ambilkan aku sarapan!"

Genggaman tangan Sasuke terhadap sendok sup itu menguat sebelum melepaskan benda alumunium tersebut tercebur ke dalam mangkuk. "Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri, Kak. Kupikir sejak tadi kau sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian berdua, makanya kurasa aku tak perlu lagi membawakan kalian apapun," sahut Sasuke kalem.

Berhari-hari menghadapi kekerasan dari dua pria itu ternyata cukup berhasil menguatkan hati serta mentalnya seperti baja.

"Itu tugasmu, brengsek! Sekarang ambilkan kami sarapan dan siapkan secepatnya di meja ini!" tekan Itachi lagi yang semakin marah dengan sikap tak acuh Sasuke.

Lelaki raven itu sukses kehilangan napsu makannya. Ia membuang napas lelah sebelum menatap mata sang kakak dengan ekspresi tenang dan tegas. "Seingatku, aku bukan pembantu di rumah ini."

Suara gebrakan meja mengalihkan perhatian kedua kakak-beradik itu bersamaan, dan pelakunya adalah Naruto.

"Tidak tahu diri!" desis Naruto. Emosi lelaki itu mudah sekali meledak terhadap hal sesepele ini. "Turuti apa yang diminta oleh Itachi!"

"Kenapa bukan kau yang menurutinya? Kau adalah kekasihnya, bukan?"

Sekali lagi meja makan itu digebrak keras oleh Naruto, menyebabkan mangkuk sup Sasuke bergetar lalu tumpah sebagian mengotori taplak meja.

"Ingat posisimu di rumah ini!"

Rasanya sangat lelah jika ia harus menghadapi kemarahan Naruto disetiap waktu. Sasuke juga manusia yang bisa merasakan jenuh, siapapun tidak akan bertahan menjalani keseharian yang penuh dengan banyak tekanan.

"Aku tahu…," lirih Sasuke. "Kalau kau memang sudah tidak sabar menyingkirkanku dari sini. Kau boleh mengatakan kebenarannya pada orang tua kita. Jangan hanya selalu menekanku untuk segera mengakhirinya jika kalian sendiri saja tidak berusaha melakukan apapun untuk mengakhiri keadaan ini. Aku sangat lelah—"

Telapak kanan Naruto sudah lebih dulu mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke. Ia benar-benar marah, dan ia tak bisa meredam emosinya sekarang ini.

"Kau pikir aku tak berusaha? Satu-satunya orang yang sangat tidak ingin melakukannya adalah kau! Apa harus kutunjukan bukti jika sebenarnya kau sangat berharap sekali pernikahan ini berjalan dengan lancar," Naruto menertawainya. Tawa mengejek yang penuh dengan kesinisan. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah tertarik padamu!"

Bentakan keras itu segera direspon senyuman tipis yang sarat akan luka dari pria raven itu. "Setidaknya aku berusaha mencoba—"

Gantian Itachi yang menamparnya. Kepala Sasuke terlempar cukup kuat hingga menyebabkannya pusing selama beberapa detik.

"Manusia rendah! Menjijikan!"

Ia menelan semua hinaan itu. Hatinya pedih dan tersayat, tapi anehnya ia sudah cukup kebal hingga tidak lagi menujukkan kelemahannya yang biasa. Hanya napas lelah yang mampu ia hembuskan serta kesabaran tinggi dalam menghadapi siksaan keduanya. Sasuke hendak menyahut, tapi matanya terpaksa melirik ketika mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi. Ia mengurungkan niatan itu dan berhenti membuat Itachi marah.

"Aku akan membuka pintunya—"

"Ya! Pergilah! Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu itu!"

Sasuke menanggapi ucapan sang kakak dengan senyuman pahit. Kakinya segera melangkah mendekati pintu utama, meninggalkan ruang makan yang begitu panas dan menyesakkan. Ia jadi penasaran, siapa yang bertamu ke rumah sepagi ini? Seingatnya ia tak ada janji dengan siapapun, atau mungkin tamu itu ingin menemui Itachi, atau mungkin juga Naruto?

"Ya, sebentar…," Sasuke berucap saat suara bel itu berbunyi semakin gencar. Ia sudah memutar kunci pintu dan membiarkan pintunya menjeblak terbuka, tetapi Sasuke justru terpaku. Seseorang dengan ciri fisik yang familiar tapi tidak dikenalinya siapa tiba-tiba melangkah mendekatinya seraya tersenyum menawan.

"Hai," sapa orang itu. Sasuke masih diam tak bergerak, mencoba mencerna dan menggali ingatannya mengenai sosok ini namun nihil.

"Siapa… kau?" keningnya mengernyit mendapati salah satu lengan si pria membelai lembut kulit pipinya.

"Kau pasti, Sasuke, benar kan? Uchih —maksudku, Namikaze Sasuke," ralatnya, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

Si empunya nama lekas mengangguk dengan kikuk. Ia mengerjabkan matanya menyadari ciri fisik pria di hadapannya ini mirip seperti Naruto, hanya saja wajah serta gaya rambutnya sangatlah berbeda, dan jangan lupakan sikapnya yang begitu mudah sekali tebar pesona.

"Aku bertaruh kau pasti melupakanku, tapi tak apa sebentar lagi kau pasti juga akan mengingatku, Mantan Uchiha Kecil," Kekehan serak pria itu terdengar sangat dekat. Disaat kedua mata Sasuke melebar sempurna, jarak antar wajah mereka ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu terkikis, mempertemukan kedua belah bibir dengan aroma dan tekstur yang berbeda.

Sesaat Sasuke hanya mampu bergeming dan wajahnya terlihat begitu shock, tapi di detik berikutnya sebelum si pria melumat bibirnya lebih dalam lagi, ia sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali kemudian memberontak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

Notes : Hayo hayooo siapa tuh yang ngekisu Sasuke? Ada yang bisa nebak ga? hahaha


End file.
